


Just another Janus Order thing

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancient History, Gen, Just having a little fun with the whole Egypt sarcophagus thing, Silly, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: “I have to make a phone call.”With that he turned and ran out of her house.In the ensuing awkward silence Barbara leaned the broom on the edge of the table and turned Walt’s laptop towards her, curious to see what had gotten him so worked up.





	Just another Janus Order thing

“Ahhhh!”

It was Walter’s panicked yell and the shattering of porcelain that caught Barbara’s immediate attention.

Worried that they were under attack (again) She rushed from the basement into the living room with a broom in hand ready to fight off the enemy, only to find Walter sitting at the table, biting his fist and staring at his laptop screen in horror. The shattered teacup and its contents lay on the floor forgotten.

“Oh no,” He muttered

Barbara blinked and lowered the broom, “Walt?”

“Oh nononononno.”

Worried, she took a step closer only to have Walter launch himself from his seat as if burned and begin to pace along the edge of the table like a caged tiger. Strickler’s eyes never left the Laptop as he began wringing his hands together nervously.

“Walter, what’s wrong?”  

“They found them!”Strickler responded.

“Who?”

 He didn’t stop pacing, but shot her a look full of panic as he began to mumble to himself, “They weren’t supposed to be found!”

Barbara looked from him to the laptop then back to him before taking a step closer, “Walt, what are you—“

 “— I promised that they wouldn’t be found! I made sure of it!” He hissed as he raked his hands through his hair.

“I promised I’d take that secret to my grave AND I DID!” He turned on his heel to wave his hands in the air and sending her a deranged smile, “BUT THEN I CRAWLED OUT!”

_WHAT?!_   Barbara felt her jaw drop and could only stare at the panicked changeling in concerned shock.

 Having seemingly realized what he had said, Walter stopped pacing and took in a deep breath.

“I have to make a phone call.”

With that he turned and ran out of her house.

In the ensuing awkward silence Barbara leaned the broom on the edge of the table and turned Walt’s laptop towards her, curious to see what had gotten him so worked up.

* * *

 

_To:[WStrickler@Arcadiaoaks.edu](mailto:WStrickler@Arcadiaoaks.edu)   
From: [AshMedina@Janustravel.com](mailto:AshMedina@Janustravel.com)_

_CC:[ZNomura@ArcadiaMuseum.org](mailto:ZNomura@ArcadiaMuseum.org) , [FinByrne@Janustravel.com](mailto:FinByrne@Janustravel.com) _

_Subject: WALTER WHAT THE F**K  
Attachments:_ **Egypt sarcophagus: Mysterious black tomb opened in Alexandria**

* * *

 

_Typical…It’s probably another Janus Order thing of unspeakable evil coming back to haunt him I suppose…_ Barbara thought, letting out a sigh she removed her glasses and gently pressed her palms into her eyes and sat back in the chair to wait for Walter to come back and give her a coherent explanation.


End file.
